1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which is equipped with plural card slots, a control method for the image processing apparatus, and a program for executing the control method.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a recording apparatus which is equipped with a multislot card reader corresponding to plural kinds of media, a control method for the image processing apparatus, and a program for executing the control method.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional image processing apparatus which is equipped with a card slot, e.g., a memory card slot, includes only one card slot.
For example, the conventional image processing apparatus has only one PC (personal computer) card slot (also called a PC card reader) which includes only a PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) interface, as the memory card slot.
However, when a medium (i.e., a memory card such as an MS (memory stick), an SD/MMC (secure digital/multimedia card), an SM (SmartMedia™), a CF (CompactFlash™) or the like) other than the PC card (i.e., the memory card based on a PCMCIA interface standard) is used for the PC card reader, it is necessary to connect the medium in question to the PC card reader through a conversion adapter. For this reason, the medium which is accessible from the PC card reader is always only one.
As just described, there is a problem that the conventional image processing apparatus which includes only one card slot cannot cope with the plural kinds of memory cards (e.g., the MS, the SD/MMC, the SM, the CF and the like) when there is no conversion adapter.
Incidentally, an image processing apparatus which includes plural card slots becomes available in recent years. In the image processing apparatus of this type, an operator selects a functional card slot by using a slide switch.
However, in this case, when the operator selects the functional card slot by using the slide switch, the operator has to adequately handle the slide switch according to the kind of memory card which the operator wishes to use, whereby there is a problem that the handling of the slide switch is complicated.
Moreover, in another image processing apparatus which becomes available in recent years and includes plural card slots, when a card is inserted into the card slot, the functional card slot is automatically selected and changed if necessary. In this case, even when the card slot has been automatically changed to the functional card slot, the image processing apparatus does not notify an external apparatus (e.g., a personal computer) accessibly connected to the card slot in question that the card slot has been changed. Therefore, when the card slot has been automatically changed to the functional card slot, an operator and the external apparatus accessibly connected to the card slot in question cannot discriminate and confirm such a fact. Thus, when the memory card inserted in the card slot is removed therefrom and then another memory card is inserted in this card slot, the external apparatus accesses the newly inserted memory card on the premise that the memory card is not changed, whereby there is a fear that the data stored in the inserted memory card is damaged.
That is, in the above image processing apparatus, the card is inserted in and removed from the card slot as the power supply of the apparatus is being on, and the functional card slot is automatically and arbitrarily changed against the user's intention, whereby there is a problem that the operator may be confused.
Moreover, in the image processing apparatus of this type, there is a fear that a malfunction occurs in a connected external processing apparatus such as a personal computer or the like due to the above automatic change of the card slot.
Furthermore, there is a fear that, when the malfunction occurs in the external processing apparatus such as the personal computer or the like connected to the image processing apparatus, the data stored in the memory card inserted in the card slot of the image processing apparatus is damaged.
In regard to the above problems, in the case where the image processing apparatus is equipped with the multislot card reader, there is a possibility that the card reader accesses the media of which the number corresponds to the number of the provided card slots. However, even in such a case, any problem does not occur if the card reader can simultaneously access the plural media of which the number is the same as that of the card slots.
Incidentally, an MFP (multifunctional printer) is known as an example of the recent image processing apparatus which includes plural card readers. In the MFP, the card reader and the main body of the MFP are connected to each other through a USB (universal serial bus), and power is supplied to the card reader through a Vbus of the USB. Here, it should be noted that, according to the USB standard, the upper limit of the current capable of being supplied through the Vbus is set to 500 mA.
Therefore, in case of simultaneously accessing the media in all the card slots, because the current may become insufficient with respect to some kinds of media, there is a fear that a malfunction occurs in the card reader.
That is, in the conventional recording apparatus which is equipped with the multislot card reader, there is a problem that, when the plural media are respectively inserted in the plural card slots, the malfunction occurs in the card reader due to a lack of the current to be supplied to the inserted medium.
Moreover, for example, in a case where the medium is accessed from a PC which operates based on Windows™ 2000, because only one end point can merely be set for the USB according to the specification of a Windows™ standard file system, the medium in only one of the plural card slots can be accessed according to the standard file system. Thus, there is a problem that it is highly complicated to effectually inform the PC of the accessible and inaccessible media.
That is, in the conventional recording apparatus which is equipped with the multislot card reader, when the plural media are respectively inserted in the plural card slots, the medium in only one of the plural card slots can be accessed according to the standard file system, and it is thus complicated to effectually inform the PC of the accessible and inaccessible media. In other words, there is a problem that an intermediary process between the card reader and the PC is complicated.